


Thalia's Grace

by Hanane_EL_Mokkadem



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Graciella, Bovino Famiglia is secretly awesome, Dubious Science, F/M, Graciella and Hibari can't stop fucking around, Graciella hates that, Graciella likes it that way, Hibari is Graciella sexual, Hibari's just waiting for her to get with the program, Reincarnation, Ten Year Bazooka (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Thalia Grace becomes Graciella Bovino, Thalia has a lot of BAMF cousins, Time Travel, Women Being Awesome, but also secretly loves it, no beta we die like (wo)men, they just want her to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanane_EL_Mokkadem/pseuds/Hanane_EL_Mokkadem
Summary: Some people didn't believe in a higher power. Graciella Bovino, formerly known as Thalia Grace, on the other hand, didn't have that luxury. She knew for a fact that there was a higher power out there. And knowing them, they were watching her epically fail at life, probably laughing their fucking asses off.Or alternatively: Thalia Grace is reincarnated in a magical mafia bullshit world, and gets her groove back
Relationships: Hibari Kyoya/Bovino Graciella, Hibari Kyoya/Thalia Grace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Thalia's Grace

Some people didn't believe in a higher power. When something bad happened or something good, they didn't blame or thank the gods, the universe, or their great aunt's three-legged goat for all she knew. They believed that shit just happened. Sometimes good shit, sometimes bad, but it was completely random. There was no such thing as karma, or gods, or any other higher power.

Graciella Bovino, formerly known as Thalia Grace, on the other hand, didn't have that luxury. She knew for a fact that there was a higher power out there. And knowing them, they were currently watching her epically fail at life, probably laughing their asses off. Usually, when bad shit happened, Graciella knew exactly where to lay the blame. And she made sure to make her displeasure known by cursing every single god and goddess she suspected had even an inkling of anything to do with her situation. And their mothers.

Stepping out of Namimori train station in the middle of a sunny day did nothing to improve her bad mood. To be honest, few things could, save perhaps the brutal murder of her irresponsible grandfather and certainly a good spanking for her brat of a brother.

Frankly, she hadn't planned on touching the hot mess that was Namimori with a ten-foot pole. Graciella was more than happy to ignore the giant-ass pink elephant Namimori represented, though her family was not.

"Like Lampo the Primo Vongola guardian of old, you are meant to bring honor, power, and prestige to our famiglia," her grandfather often said.

"Your destiny is waiting for you in Namimori," her mother liked telling her.

Who were they trying to fool, anyway? The Bovino famiglia's reputation as a weak and inconsequential famiglia existed because it was carefully cultivated to appear that way to outsiders. If they released even one of their many beneficial inventions instead of carefully choosing some interesting but ultimately pointless invention to be "accidentally stolen" and made public, they'd be worshipped by the scientific community as gods. If the mafia world knew of their hidden assets, resources, and power, they'd be stepping over each other's bodies to make alliances.

As for destiny? As far as Graciella was concerned, destiny could go fuck itself on the horse it rode in on. She despised the thought of destiny. It felt too much like being under someone else's thumb, helpless and choiceless as you danced to the tunes of someone more powerful. In her case, the gods. The way she saw it, she had danced enough to last her a lifetime. Her entire previous lifetime, in fact.

Besides, Graciella had more important things to do than travel all the way to bumfuck nowhere in Japan. She'd left her best friend behind in a troublesome situation. Poor Spanner had banked on her, staying by his side and stopping him from burning down his paternal family's ancestral seat. Neither of them had expected her to be called away out of the blue, especially since she had warned her famiglia not to disturb her under pain of death.

Her best friend needed her, dammit, and it burned that she couldn't be by his side when it mattered. What was even worse was knowing that Spanner felt the same thing about her troublesome predicament. Graciella had always planned to avoid Namimori, and just to be sure, Japan, like the plague. She'd also banked on the fact that should the worst happen, Spanner would accompany her on her descent into madness, and they'd buddy-buddy movie their way through it. She could use Spanner's laid-back attitude, now especially, knowing who and what was waiting here for her in this small insignificant town. She shuddered at the thought, and a scowl grew on her face. Fucking Ten Year Bazooka. Graciella often didn't know if she loved the thing for showing her the future so she could avoid it or hated it for bringing future Graciella to her famiglia. It would've been fine if future Graciella hadn't spilled her future beans all over her famiglia, giving them ideas about honor, power, and prestige and an epic love story for the ages.

Future Graciella was a tattling, punk-ass bitch.

Graciella didn't know what the hell her future self was thinking. She seemed determined to rope in their entire famiglia to try and get Graciella to move to Namimori and follow the same path she chose. She had their famiglia hound her with promises of love, adventure, and lifelong companionship if she would only play her role.

It was like she didn't even know her. Weren't they at one point the same person? Seriously, where was the self-awareness in all this? Trying to get her to move to a small town in Japan and set aside what was bound to be a promising career as a lawyer to become, of all things, a mafia enforcer?

She wanted to rule the world through order, dammit, not through organized crime.

Graciella had done everything in her power to stay far away from her family business's shady side, trying her best to shield her brother from it as well. But, if wishes were horses, then beggars would ride. For some reason that defied explanation, Lambo completely embraced their famiglia's life of crime. Even worse, he had his eyes set on becoming the next Bovino Boss. Lambo had started stalking their grandfather, begging him to appoint him the new Bovino Boss, ignoring that the old geezer had no immediate plans of stepping down and that once he did, their uncle Maurizio was set to take his place.

When Lambo's whining had driven their grandfather to the brink of insanity, he told Lambo to assassinate the World's Greatest Hitman, and then they'd talk. This act of supreme stupidity and Lambo's inability to read sarcasm brought Graciella to Namimori and everything she'd been trying to avoid.

The entire shitty situation had Hera written all over it. That spiteful, bitter hag was pretty much the sole reason why Graciella couldn't have nice things.

Graciella knew with every fiber of her being that stepping into this deceptively boring and innocent-looking town was going to be a turning point in her life. Destiny had finally caught up to her, and it planned on making her its bitch. She felt like the Doctor stepping foot on Trenzalore for the first time, knowing what awaited him. She felt like Buffy Summers was going to face the master. She felt like… a giant fucking nerd. Spanner's influence, no doubt.

Her cousin Nico would probably laugh his ass off if he could see her now, as would be her cousin Percy, the salty bastard. But they'd be unfailingly proud of her, too. They would have loved seeing the life she lived, the things she had accomplished without monsters hunting her and getting in her way. She always imagined them cheering her on, mini skirts and pompoms included in this picture, always on her side but also laughing their damn asses off through her trials and tribulations. That was why it was so important for her to stay away from Namimori. She had zero interest in the future the Ten Year Bazooka had shown her. She wasn't doing this just for herself, Percy, and Nico. She owed it to every half-blood to make something of her second life. Third life if you counted her stint as a tree.

Graciella lifted her chin and hardened her resolve. Destiny could fuck off. No magical mafia or grey-eyed tonfa-wielding maniacs were going to make her stray from her path. No matter how much fun her future family seemed or how hot and bothered the tonfa-wielding dude with the kinky biting fetish usually made her feel.

Graciella looked up when she heard someone call her name, her lightning instinctively hardening her body. Graciella had to admit that this magical mafia bullshit did have its uses. She managed to figure out how to mimic Achilles' curse without having to deal with his weakness. 'Percy would be so jealous,' she couldn't help but think smugly. And she could turn it off and on whenever she wanted, too. She could carry the bag lady version of Hera across every body of water in the world, and she still wouldn't lose her protection. 'Ha! Take that, you vicious hag.'

"Bovino-sama," a Japanese man wearing a black suit greeted her with a respectful bow. Just the man she was looking for.

She inclined her head in greeting. "Toshio Koto, I presume?" she asked, speaking flawless Japanese. When Graciella traveled to the future, she had often found herself in Namimori Japan. At first, she was so pissed off with the situation her future self had put her in she refused to have anything to do with Japan, much to Spanner's chagrin. That meant immediately trying to put a stop to her Japanese language, history, and etiquette lessons. She figured there was no need for those lessons since she wasn't planning on stepping a single foot in that country. Ever. Her aunt Ottavia wasn't even remotely impressed with that kind of flawed logic. She politely insisted Graciella continue her lessons. Graciella had a split second thought of denying her aunt's politely worded request, caught the saccharine-sweet smile her aunt sent her way, and admitted defeat. Daughter of Zeus or not, even she knew not to tickle a sleeping dragon. Besides, Graciella Bovino, formerly known as Thalia Grace, had learned the hard way never to say never.

"Koto Toshio while we're in Japan, Bovino-sama," the bearded man replied, pulling her from her thoughts, wearing a polite smile. "Welcome to Namimori, Bovino-sama; it is an honor to meet you. I have heard much about you."

Hn. He sounded like he meant it. 'Give it time,' she couldn't help but think.

"From Alessandro?" Graciella asked curiously, knowing that he worked directly for her cousin.

"Mostly, yes," he confirmed, slightly inclining his head.

"All lies, I'm sure," she joked lightly. "Do me a favor and ignore every bad thing he ever said about me."

"What about the good things?" he questioned, eyes full of laughter.

"Those were all true," Graciella said shamelessly, making him laugh.

"You're exactly how he described you, Bovino-sama," he said, smiling warmly.

"Graciella is fine, Koto-san. Thanks for picking me up from the train station. Especially in this heat." How he managed to wear a black three-piece suit in this sweltering heat without dying was a mystery beyond her comprehension, but somehow he made it look effortless.

"It's my pleasure, Graciella-sama." He gave her a small grin that creased the corner of his eyes in a way that appealed to her. He reminded her of her uncle Poseidon. Maybe it was the beard? It was strange because they looked nothing alike. "And the weather is relatively mild compared to yesterday. Please," he continued, reaching for her suitcase. "Allow me to take your luggage. I have a car waiting for us."

"Please tell me it has air conditioning?" Graciella almost begged. She hadn't dressed for warm weather. She'd been in Derbyshire, England, with Spanner, attending afternoon tea with his estranged grandparents when her cousin Alessandro called to warn her about their grandfather's screw-up. She was wearing a calf-length white silk dress with an indigo-colored tweed jacket and a beautiful pair of high-heeled pumps matching her jacket's color. She was dressed to impress, but Graciella had chosen this outfit so she could out-snob a bunch of snobs in the British countryside, not to go traipsing around Japan.

Koto raised a brow, and an incredulous air grew around him. "It's a Bovino car, Graciella-sama," he commented dryly. "Elena-sama herself modified it. I'm pretty sure it can fly."

Graciella grinned widely. "Yeah, alright, that's fair. Stupid question," she admitted sheepishly, still grinning from ear to ear. Their famiglia was amazing like that. They had all the best toys, especially after her cousin Elena tinkered with them. The things Alessandro's youngest sister could do with cars were mindboggling.

Speaking of the best toys, 'I wonder if Spanner went nuclear and killed anyone yet?' By the time she had left those annoying herbivores that called themselves his grandparents, she was just about ready to commit murder. But unlike Graciella, Spanner was way too calm and calculated to let them get to him. She'd left him the number for a local clean-up crew just in case, though. If, for some reason, he did blow up, then there was no need to leave a mess.

Graciella frowned and went back over her thoughts. Did she really just call Spanner's estranged grandparents Herbivores?! 'Thank you so much for that Hibari Kyoya,' she thought bitterly. 'My future self really needs to stop having sex with that animal kingdom obsessed weirdo. Or I need to stop using the Ten Year Bazooka. Either way, something needs to be done before I start threatening to bite people to death.'

She sighed resignedly and tried to exorcise Hibari from her mind as she followed Koto to a sleek black luxury car that probably cost more money than most people made in a lifetime. Graciella couldn't tell what kind of car it was if her life depended on it. That was more her cousin Elena and Spanner's thing. She could fix it if it broke down. She could harden it with her lightning to make it more impenetrable than a tank. But unlike Spanner, who had grown up in his grandfather's garage, and her cousin Elena who liked to turn all the family cars into works of art that would make James Bond and his quartermaster weep with envy, she didn't care about cars. Graciella had grown up in her mother's lab, and her hobbies ran more towards unraveling the fabric of reality, time-travel, and proving the multiverse theory. Simple things like that. But her true passion was the law. Not necessarily how to uphold it, but how to make it work for her interests. How to manipulate it to fit her needs and use it as a shield when necessary. To Graciella Bovino, the law was a thing of beauty, just waiting to be exploited. It was her father's influence, no doubt. Zeus was the god of law, order, and justice, but he was also above the rules he claimed to uphold.

Graciella promptly climbed in the back while Koto loaded her suitcase in the trunk of the car. This was going to suck. She had no idea what she was going to do. All those glimpses she had of the future, and it had never occurred to her that this was the way she would come in contact with Sawada Tsunayoshi.

She had always figured Reborn had tried another hand at matchmaking like he did when he was tutoring the Cavallone heir and that the second time was the charm. She had been expecting to get a call from Reborn with an invitation to come to Japan and was already looking forward to declining. How could she have known that a ridiculous conversation between her brother and grandfather would be the catalyst that started her on her path as a mafia enforcer?

How her moronic grandfather hadn't predicted that Lambo would take his stupid comment at face value and go after Reborn was beyond her. Still, no matter how it happened, Graciella was in Namimori, so she had better find out what her brother was up to and stop him from getting his dumbass killed.

"What do we know?" Graciella asked the moment Koto stepped into the car and turned the ignition. She felt nervous anticipation that reminded her of the feeling she used to get before leaving on a quest. 'Gods, I miss going on quests,' she thought longingly. Quests were easy. Find evil, kill evil, save the day. It was nothing like the shit she had to deal with in her second life. Mortals were fucking complicated.

Thalia Grace used to be a socially retarded moron with no social skills to speak of, but people mistook her behavior for being a typical child of Zeus. It added an air of mystery to her legend. Sure, it could get lonely at the top, people stopped trying to befriend her because they thought she was a tortured hero that didn't have time to make friends, instead of a child, and later a young adult, that didn't know how, but she had Percy and Nico. They made everything better and understood her on a level no one ever had before.

Percy and Nico were gone now, and so was Thalia Grace. Technically.

"I came to Namimori as soon as Alessandro-sama called, so I missed most of it, but apparently, your brother made contact with Reborn and tried to kill him," Toko reported while he maneuvered the car out of the parking lot.

"Oh, gods," Graciella groaned. "He's dead, isn't he?" Poor Lambo. He would be avenged.

"That doesn't seem to be the case, Graciella-sama. He tried to assassinate Reborn at the residence of Sawada Iemitsu, the head of Vongola's CEDEF."

"Oh, for Zeus' sake," she muttered softly.

"But the attempt failed. Reborn seems to ignore his efforts mostly," he explained, appearing to be amused by this fact. "And as far as I can tell, the Sawada family have taken a liking to little Lambo. Sawada Nana has given him a room in her home and takes care of him as if he were her own, and I've personally seen Sawada Tsunayoshi carting him around as if he were his younger brother." Koto's eyes met hers through the rearview mirror. "He seems happy here, Graciella-sama."

"That's Great," she replied, smiling weakly. Just great. Lambo was getting attached to the people she wanted to be as far away from as possible. This couldn't possibly end well. "At least he's not dead," Graciella said, trying to find something positive in this mess.

"There is that," Koto readily agreed. "I assume that before we do anything else, you want to be dropped off at your brother's location?" he inquired in a tone that made it clear he already knew the answer. She wished her answer was as clear to her as it was to him. She loved her brother very much, but at that very moment, she wanted to be as far away from him as she could.

"Might as well," she agreed, not meaning a single word.

"Very well, Graciella-sama. Alessandro-sama has granted me temporary access to both your and Lambo's location trackers. Lambo is located at Namimori Chuu, which is the middle school the Sawada kid and his friends attend," he explained slowly, somehow managing to calm down the nervous anticipation running through her veins. 'Everything is fine,' Graciella told herself. 'We have a plan.'

Koto briefly took his eyes off the road and grabbed a green folder from the passenger's seat beside him. "I'll keep an eye on your brother and will let you know immediately if he's going somewhere other than the school," he said, handing Graciella the green folder. "In the meantime, Alessandro-sama sent me some paperwork Luca-sama arranged for you to ease your way into Namimori Chuu."

"Wait, what kind of paperwork?" Graciella demanded as she opened the folder. Her cousin Luca, aunt Ottavia's eldest child, was in charge of creating deep-cover identities. He was also the Bovino famiglia's most accomplished lawyer, certified to practice law in sixteen different countries. He kept track of all his immediate family's paperwork.

"These are transfer papers," Graciella said softly, feeling stunned. "For middle school. The first year of middle school," her mood had gone from stunned to incredulous. "I've already graduated high school. For Zeus' sake, I'm supposed to go to the University of Bologna next year!" Graciella yelled indignantly. Graciella and Spanner had initially wanted to go to the states for college, but her famiglia collectively lost their shit. They wanted them to go to the University of Bologna because it was close to home, which was bullshit. And because countless generations of Bovino had gone there before them, it was tradition, which was a valid reason. Graciella and Spanner gave in and figured they could always get an additional degree somewhere else later.

"Yes, Alessandro-sama warned me of your reaction," Koto said calmly.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Graciella questioned snidely. "Did he also tell you what the hell he's playing at?" The folder held an entire cover story, new identity papers for her and Spanner, Japanese bank accounts, and multiple properties to choose from, all conveniently under her name. Graciella hated being managed.

"Alessandro-sama told me it was your choice to use them or not. He just wanted you to have options. It will also give you a justifiable reason for poking around a middle school."

"Ugh, he's such an asshole," Graciella grumbled, knowing full well why Alessandro had Luca arrange transfer papers for the first year of middle school. Her entire famiglia believed that Graciella becoming Tsuna's Lightning Guardian was not something she should run from. They had watched with narrowed eyes as she started to drift away from her famiglia going so far as to apply to Harvard in the US for college. If they had been trying to control her because it would benefit them somehow, it would've been easy to tell them to go fuck themselves. But Graciella knew that they honestly thought she was committing a mistake that would make her miserable. They had spoken to her future self enough times to know that she would become deliriously happy. According to Spanner, future Graciella ran around farting unicorns and rainbows; that's how happy she was.

Her family didn't understand what drove Graciella to change a future where she was clearly happy. Especially when they could tell that she liked using the Ten Year Bazooka to visit her future, she mostly came back with a smile, sometimes embarrassed, but always happy. Graciella couldn't exactly tell them it was because she was clinging to her past life.

"Namimori Chuu isn't far from here, so we'll arrive soon. Would you like me to come with you or wait in the car?" Namimori Chuu, why did her brat of a brother have to go there of all places?

"No need for us to both suffer in this heat. One of us should get to stay where there's airconditioning, and unfortunately, it can't be me."

She might also need a getaway driver.

"Very well, Graciella-sama, I'll send you a text if your brother leaves. Thank you for your sacrifice," he joked. 'Oh, you have no idea, Koto-san.'

Once they arrived at Nami Chuu, and gods didn't that bring back memories, Graciella stepped out of the car and said goodbye to Koto.

"Don't forget your folder," he reminded Graciella as she was about to close the car door.

"I won't need it," she retorted hotly.

"Just in case, Graciella-sama," Koto cautioned. "It can't hurt right," Koto said as he shrugged off the glare she sent his way.

"Ugh, fine, whatever. You're worse than my aunt Ottavia; you know that?"

"Don't even joke about that. No one is worse than your aunt Ottavia. That lady is a menace."

"Truer words were never spoken," Graciella agreed, grinned widely before waving goodbye.

Graciella stepped onto school grounds and, after consulting some helpful signs, made her way to the administrative building clenching the green folder in her hand. She needed to play this by the rules as much as possible, which regrettably meant using the cover story Luca had put together for her. The last thing she wanted was to bring herself to the attention of that grey-eyed demon with a hard-on for discipline. If she wanted a chance to avoid him, she needed to use the folder and just grin and bear it.

She opened the glass door to the office marked as student administration and knocked, waiting politely for someone to invite her in. When she heard a male voice telling her to enter, she opened the door, making sure to wear a pleasant smile on her face.

"Good afternoon," she greeted the middle-aged man sitting behind a desk, doing paperwork, politely.

He looked up from his desk and blinked owlishly behind his horn-rimmed glasses when he saw her standing in his office. "Good afternoon," he greeted back, his brown eyes scrutinizing her appearance. Graciella looked like a rich nobleman's daughter, which was admittedly the point when she dresses up. However, she was now somewhat regretting not changing her clothes. Not into her usual cargo pants and combat boots, but perhaps into something that didn't scream, 'I just had tea with a duke and duchess.'

"My name is Bovino Graciella, and I just moved to Namimori. Please take care of me," she said, bowing deeply, making sure to look friendly and inviting.

"Oh, I see," he said as he stood to return Graciella's bow. "Welcome to Namimori, Bovino-san. My name is Moriyama Yuuma, and I'll do my best." he pointed to the visitor's chair in front of his desk. "Please, take a seat. Now, what can I do for you?" he asked once she'd had gotten comfortable.

"As I said, I just moved to Namimori, and I am looking for a school. Namimori Chuu came highly recommended." Graciella was laying it on a bit thick, but with a little luck, she'd leave this office with what she came for. "I was hoping for an opportunity to look around and see if it's to my liking."

He smiled warmly, eyes glinting with pride. "Well, you've most certainly come to the right place. We are a school that's intent on providing our students with structure and discipline. We in Namimori Chuu put a heavy focus on the future. We do everything in our power to provide our students with the tools they need so they can go on to become productive members of society." A small frown crossed his face. "I must admit I usually have this conversation with the parents of a prospective student. If I may, Bovino-san, are your parents not joining us?"

Graciella's mouth curled into a small, sad smile. "Just me, I'm afraid. My father passed away after my little brother was born, and my mother is working," she explained. It wasn't even a lie. Her mother was working, and as far as she knew, her mortal father had passed away, and her other father was a Greek god who was unable to manifest a physical form in her second world. Either way, both fathers were out of reach.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," he said sincerely.

"Thank you, Moriyama-san," Graciella paused for a short moment before continuing. "A family friend's nephew attended this school, and I liked what he had to say about Namimori Chuu, so here I am."

His eyes crinkled in pleasure as his mouth curled into a pleased smile. "So here you are, Bovino-san. Do you by any chance have transfer papers and transcripts from your last school with you?"

"Yes, Sir," Graciella assured, nodding happily while inwardly grimacing. Alessandro was going to act like a smug bastard for weeks after this. She took out the relevant papers from the green-colored folder and handed them to Moriyama, not even for a second betraying her inner turmoil. "My mom made sure to give me all of the necessary paperwork."

That was a lie if she ever told one. If Graciella had handed him her real paperwork, he would have declared her insane for trying to apply to Namimori Chuu when she had already graduated high school at age eleven.

Mist flames for the win.

She looked too old to be a first-year student at middle school, though. She settled a wisp of mist around herself to misdirect people who questioned too hard. Some would think it was because she was held back a couple of years. Others would think it was because she was a foreigner and wasn't quite up to snuff with the subjects they taught in Japan, and others would be made to forget they ever questioned it. No one would dare bring it up in case their assumptions were wrong, and they hurt her feelings.

'Why am I going through all this trouble for a simple visitor's pass, again?'

Graciella, who didn't usually enjoy subscribing to self-deception for once, embraced it wholeheartedly and ignored that question, knowing this went beyond a visitor's pass and straight into the territory of establishing a deep cover identity but not being ready to admit it to herself.

'Just in case,' she assured herself. 'It's better to have and not need than to need and not have.'

"This seems to be in order," he spoke distractedly, leafing through the papers. Graciella heard her phone give a soft bird whistle and discreetly read her incoming text message. Koto-san had sent her Lambo's exact location so that she didn't need to go wandering around the school in search of him. Wonderfull. "I'd like to go through your school transcripts to get an idea of which first-year class to place you," Moriyama-san said, pulling her from her thoughts. "If you wait just a moment, I will go find someone to give you a tour of the school. Would you like something to drink in the meantime?"

Graciella bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from giving a smug smile. Overconfidence was the downfall of many plans, and she was burdened with more overconfidence than most, being a child of Zeus. Subtlety was key in this situation. She needed to use her mist flame to make him more susceptible to her suggestions, not brainwash him. There were too many people with flames in this little town. The last thing she needed was to draw their attention. Especially not from that grey-eyed tonfa-wielding demon.

"That's very kind of you, Moriyama-san," Graciella said, smiling pleasantly. She added just a little more mist flames to season the salad and voila. For a split second, Moriyama-san's eyes turned a light indigo color. "No drink necessary. I would, however, like one of those shiny visitor's passes if you don't mind. No tour guide necessary, either," she assured, giving him a hopeful smile.

Moriyama-san smiled back, eyes slightly glazed. "Of course, Bovino-san, I completely understand. Sometimes it's nice to explore on your own."

Graciella's smile widened when he opened his desk drawer to hand her a laminated plastic card that read Namimori Chuu VISITOR PASS clipped to a red ribbon necklace so it could be worn around the neck. Graciella immediately did just that.

"Thank you, Moriyama-san." Graciella stood from her chair and bowed her head in gratitude.

"It was my pleasure, now go, explore, but before you leave, please remember to tell your guardian to contact me for an appointment so we can enroll you in Namimori Chuu and finish all the paperwork. If Nami Chuu is to your liking, of course," he added, eyes radiating amusement.

"I will, thank you," Graciella said sincerely. He had been amiable and a big help after all, even before she doused him with mist flames.

Graciella bowed again, deeper this time turned and then turned to leave his office.

'What a polite girl,' Moriyama Yuuta thought as he looked through her transcript papers. 'Smart too, if her grades are an accurate indication. Maybe class 1—A would be a good fit?' he mused silently.

"Wasn't that new transfer student, Gokudera Hayato, from Italy, too?" he muttered softly. "They would have that in common at least. Yes," Moriyama Yuuta decided. "If she chooses to attend Nami Chuu, then class 1—A it is."

If his eyes flashed indigo for one split second while he contemplated in which class to place Bovino Graciella, well, the philosophical thought experiment about falling trees in the woods came to mind.

'That went well,' Graciella thought, heaving a big relieved sigh. Her hand absentmindedly played with the visitor's pass hanging around her neck. She needed to find her brother and get out of this school. Just being there was hell on her nerves. She felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach for Zeus' sake. Graciella couldn't remember the last time she felt butterflies, but she was pretty sure it was always around Hibari Kyoya, which was pathetic in itself.

She pulled her phone from her purse, needing to know her brother's exact location, and allowed it to lead her. The Bovino tracking app was developed by Graciella and Spanner a couple of years back and was now widely used by the entire Bovino famiglia. It didn't often happen because pretty much the entire mafia world was under the hilarious impression that the Bovino famiglia was good for nothing but designing weapons. Still, sometimes someone saw something they shouldn't have and got greedy. They mistakenly thought they could get away with kidnapping a flame-active member of the Bovino famiglia without any meaningful retaliation. A couple of years back, it had happened to her aunt Ottavia's youngest daughter, Serena. Someone saw her using sun flames to heal a bird that was on the cusp of death, and they decided to kidnap a six-year-old girl so they could brainwash her and add her to their own famiglia.

They didn't live long enough to regret their mistake. Bovinos were merciless in defense of their own. In the end, the Vindici got involved, and it became a complete shit show. Graciella and Spanner had watched with open mouths as the Bovinos defended their right to wipe the entire enemy famiglia off the map for kidnapping and traumatizing one of their children.

The Vindice were the boogeymen of the mafia world, parents told their children to behave, or the Vindici would come to get them. The Bovinos had somehow forgotten that as they had collectively lost their minds. Graciella had overheard her mother's elder siblings Ottavia and Maurizio ask her mother to find a way to get rid of the Vindice by transporting them to the moon or another dimension, if necessary.

Graciella and Spanner concluded that the Bovinos were a bunch of morons and started developing a program to keep an eye on all Bovino members by injecting them with a subdermal tracker. It was to keep their most vulnerable members safe, yes, and reduce the likelihood of starting another cold war with the Vindice. On the bright sight, Bermuda, the Vindice Boss, had decided he liked their dedication to family and fighting spirit, and they were probably on better terms with the Vindici than anyone else in the mafia world.

Members of the Bovino famiglia collectively brought their children to her lab to have them injected with a subdermal tracker, and seminars were given about the app they had to install so they could keep an eye on their immediate family members. Graciella had given her cousin Alessandro control over the greater database with all the chipped members' locations. Still, all underage members could also be checked on by their parents. Once someone reached their majority, they'd have to sign a release form and appoint a maximum of two people to have access to their location.

Since Graciella was underage and didn't have a father, her mother and aunt Ottavia were the ones in control of the app showing where she and Lambo were at all times. She had an agreement with her mom and aunt never to hack the program to hide or change her location. In return, they couldn't punish her over the information they collected via the app.

She squinted at the red dot that represented Lambo and then at the blue dot that represented her. They weren't far apart. It was about two hundred meters. She was about to follow the red dot when she heard a groan, and then the sound of someone stumbling. Graciella looked up and froze.

Grey hair, dressed like a punk, looked like he had a severe case of diarrhea? Yep, it was Gokudera, all right. She would have stayed frozen had he not fallen on his knees, dramatically cursing the high heavens. Her concern overrode her shock, and she immediately ran to help.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she pulled him up.

His head instantly snapped up, and green eyes filled with suspicion instantly scrutinized her. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded, hands clenching and unclenching in a way that told her he wanted to pull out his dynamite.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, dude," she drawled sarcastically, looking him straight in the eyes. "It's always so nice to see you." Graciella was tempted to leave it at that or tell him she was a prospective student, but in the end, she decided against it. She knew Gokudera well enough to know he was as straightforward as they came, and if she lied or withheld information now, he'd be pissed off when he inevitably found out.

"I'm in Namimori to find my little brother," she added reluctantly.

Gokudera's suspicion turned to confusion. "Wait, Bovino?" he demanded. "Like that stupid cow child, Bovino?"

Annoyance instantly reared its head. She hated it when people called her brother stupid. "What, you're just figuring that out? Furthermore, don't insult my little brother," she bit out in irritation.

"It's not an insult if it's the truth," Gokudera spat out aggressively.

"Diplomacy, look it up," Graciella drawled caustically. "Since the Bovino famiglia is part of the Vongola alliance, it would be stupid to alienate us by, for instance, calling the grandson of the head of the Bovino famiglia, a stupid cow child. Diplomacy is an essential skill for the Vongola Decimo's right-hand man to have, Gokudera."

He stiffened and roughly pushed her hands away, already reaching for his dynamite. Great, that was exactly what the situation needed, explosions.

"What do you know about the Juudaime? How do you I'm his right-hand man?!" he yelled, trying to intimidate her. "Answer me, lightning-witch!"

"For fuck's sake, would you calm down and take a chill pill!" Graciella heaved an aggravated sigh and prayed to her uncle Poseidon for patience. 'Water is patient, right?' she asked herself. She was sure Percy's father would take pity on her and lend her some patience, a virtue she sorely lacked as a child of Zeus. Graciella was honestly just so done with this entire day. She wanted to lay down and forget it ever happened. Unfortunately, she had a feeling that this was just the tip of the iceberg.

"I'm a Bovino," she said enigmatically as if it explained everything. She particularly enjoyed the way his eye twitched in irritation. Maybe she was petty, but he shouldn't have insulted her brother.

The irritation quickly turned into realization. "The brat has been spying on us for his famiglia," he concluded suddenly. "How dare that stupid cow abuse the Juudaime's hospitality like that!" Gokudera looked like a volcano that was about to erupt.

"So my little brother went from a stupid cow child to James Bond in a matter of seconds?" Graciella questioned, raising her eyebrows in disbelief. "That's quite a feat," she deadpanned.

Gokudera looked like the wind had been knocked out of his sails, and dare she say it, somewhat sheepish. "How else would you know if Lambo hasn't said anything?" he demanded.

"I'm a Bovino," Graciella repeated just for the hell of it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, lightning-witch?!" Gokudera yelled, frustration emanating from every fiber of his being. Graciella suppressed a smirk and decided to have mercy on him. It had been a while since they had last seen each other, after all. Graciella was sure there'd be plenty of opportunities to drive him insane in the days to come. If she decided to stay, that was. Which she wasn't. Definitely not.

"I've known about you, Tsuna, and this whole Vongola business since I was six years old," Graciella explained slowly. "That was around the time when I first started using the Ten Year Bazooka."

Gokudera closed his mouth with an audible snap; all protest halted when she spoke about the Bazooka. "So you're telling me," Gokudera started, sounding very unimpressed. "That when I first met you, you already knew who I was because, what, your past self traveled ten years into the future and met me?" he asked with an air of skepticism. "Must have been a very memorable meeting."

"It was something alright," Graciella said, trying to suppress a laugh. "You didn't really make that much of an impression on me except that I remember thinking someone should really take that dynamite from you and put you in time-out before you killed one of your own allies or your dumbass self. Tsuna, however, was a different story; he was the best."

Gokudera proudly nodded in agreement." As expected of Juudaime, he managed to charm even a difficult lightning-witch such as your self." Gokudera's proud smirk suddenly turned into a frown, "But don't call Juudaime so familiarly, witch," he warned.

Yeah, that wasn't happening. But how to get Gokudera aboard with me calling his boss Tsuna without him flying in an apoplectic fit of rage? Make it seem like it's in Tsuna's best interest. "But he insists I call him Tsuna, in my past and my future. What if I start calling him something else and hurt his feelings?" Graciella asked frantically, pretending to be worried for Tsuna. "What if he thinks I don't like him?" and a little flattery with a cherry on top, "You know him better than anyone. You know how he gets!"

"That's true. I do know him better than anyone," Gokudera readily agreed. "Alright, you can keep calling him by his name, but if he says otherwise, you had better stop," he warned. It was like stealing candy from a baby. Too easy.

"So you met the Juudaime when you were a child huh, how did that happen?"

"Irresponsible parenting," she promptly supplied, causing Gokudera to frown darkly at her honest answer. He looked like he was in a world of his own, muttering something about adults being evil.

"At least you got to meet the Juudaime," Gokudera offered as consolating after snapping himself out of his dark thoughts.

"Very true," Graciella agreed, smiling wryly, thinking about the first time she met Tsuna.

When she had first accidentally time traveled at age six, she hadn't exactly known what she was getting into. Her mother worked on a time travel grenade with mixed results when Graciella came into the lab and startled her mother at a bad time. The rest, as they say, was history.

The time travel itself was as disorienting as it was exhilarating. She had known what her mother was working on, but she had no idea what was waiting for her on the other side of the tunnel. As it happened, a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi was.

She had never met him before in her life, didn't know if he was a good person or how he seemed to know her name. But none of that mattered. Tsuna was there exactly when she needed him. He was a teenager then, not much older than he was now and very much out of his depth. But she distinctly remembered him taking one look at her, ignoring all the yelling, screaming, and explosives going off in the background and lifting her tiny child self into his arms. She remembered the safety and warmth she felt as he held her close while shaking off a tiny child clad in a cow onesie whining about wanting to play with his tiny sorella. She remembered him comforting her and telling her everything would be alright, and walking away from all the noise and confusion.

When five minutes came and went, and she was still there. He took her to a park, bought her a soda, and sat with her on a park bench. He explained that she hadn't just time traveled but that she had exchanged places with her future self. He had answered all her questions to the best of his ability and assured her that her future self was a genius and would come up with a solution to send everyone back to their proper time.

She told her his name was Tsuna and that they would be the best of friends one day. He said that she looked adorable as a child. It took a single day for her future self to fix their predicament. Graciella would never forget her first trip and the time she spent with Tsuna and his family, or all the other trips to the future that came after.

"It wasn't just one trip," Graciella admitted to Gokudera. "I pretty much grew up with all of you as a permanent fixture in my life." Graciella could be honest about this. For a long time, Tsuna and his family were her only true friends besides Spanner, and they meant the world to her. It was hard not to get attached, not to love them more and more every five minutes she had with them. But it wouldn't change her mind. No gods were puppeteering her in this world, no prophecies, pushing her on a destined path. She was done with that.

'I am the master of my fate. I am the captain of my soul.'

Graciella Bovino would do what she wanted. She would be the one to choose what was best for her.

Gokudera narrowed his eyes as they glittered calculatingly. "Is that so? And if you used the Bazooka now, where would you find yourself then?" he asked, eyes reading her every move.

Honesty. It was the best policy in this case. "The same place I've found myself every time I used the Bazooka since the first time I used it, Gokudera-san." Gokudera's eyes narrowed even more and became assessing. Complete honesty. "But I live my life the way I want. I'm not gonna allow the fact that I have some knowledge of my future to dictate the decisions I make in the past. If it were up to me, I wouldn't even be in Namimori."

Gokudera frowned. "Tch, like we need another weakling to protect," he scoffed. "You'd be doing me a favor by staying away from the Juudaime. Ungrateful wenches like you aren't fit to be in his presence…" he went on for a while, exalting the virtues of his precious Juudaime, but Graciella had blocked him out. How could she have forgotten this part of his personality? Maybe he mellowed with age? Or, the more likely option, she'd repressed it from her mind.

"...Are you even listening to me?" he demanded, interrupting her horrified realization.

"Not really," she admitted honestly. "What were you saying?"

"Tch, stupid woman. I was asking what forced you here since you're so unwilling," he practically sneered the last part of his sentence,

"Lambo, obviously," she muttered before exhaling a tired sigh. "He got the idea in his head that he was gonna be the next Bovino head, never mind my grandfather's heir, my uncle Maurizio, or my uncle's heir, my cousin Alessandro," she explained, rolling her eyes at Lambo's shortsightedness. Sure, he was five, but with the kind of life they lived, that was no excuse.

"He kept nagging my grandfather until he snapped and told him to go kill the world's greatest hitman, and then they'd talk."

Gokudera's eyebrows rose higher the further Graciella progressed in her explanation. "Don't tell me…?" he groaned.

"Yep," she nodded. "Once Lambo disappeared, and my grandfather realized what he had unleashed, he tried to cover it up and fix it himself. When he couldn't, he called my cousin Alessandro, asking him for help and begging him not to tell his daughter and grandaughter what he had done."

"Why would he be scared of you and your mom?" Gokudera asked, eying Graciella speculatively.

"If my brother gets hurt because of this, my mom's gonna send that old geezer to another dimension. And I would've helped."

"Oh, please," Gokudera scoffed. "That's scientifically impossible."

"We're Bovino," she said, shrugging casually.

Gokudera's features twisted in annoyance. "You keep saying that like it means something."

"That's because it does."

"Whatever," Gokudera scoffed. "Your brother is an idiot, and so is your grandfather. Maybe even the entire Bovino famiglia I haven't decided yet. Except for your cousin Alessandro. Maybe."

Graciella raised her eyebrows. "Wow. Diplomacy, seriously look it up. It's a thing that exists."

"Tch, whatever."

"Hey, where is Lambo, anyway?" Graciella asked, thinking about her brother. She wasn't telling him anything about the tracking app. That knowledge was for Bovino famiglia members only. Well, and Spanner, who technically wasn't a member of her famiglia but an adjunct through his connection to her. He was her subordinate, thus her responsibility, and fell outside of the rules of the Bovino famiglia, but outside of its privileges, too. Thankfully, it was exactly the way she and Spanner wanted it.

Gokudera looked like he'd been hit in the face with a wet, slippery fish. "Shit, Juudaime!" he yelled, running away.

"Gokudera-san, wait up! What's going on?" Graciella yelled, running after him. Running on six-inch heels was a pain, but she managed somehow.

"There's no time to explain, wench. Juudaime's out there fighting on his own. He needs his right-hand man!" Gokudera yelled as he ran toward a building whose sign read Boxing Club.

'What?! Tsuna's under attack?' Graciella's speed increased, and her eyes narrowed when she caught up to Gokudera. 'Not on my watch.' There was no way in Hades that she would allow some bastard to hurt Tsuna. Not wanting to be a part of his family didn't mean she'd allow harm to come to him if she could help it.

Gokudera suddenly stopped at the door opening of the building. "Don't worry, Juudaime, if it's for you, I won't care that my sis— oh shit!" he yelled, eyes widening in shock. Graciella stepped up behind him and raised her eyebrows when she saw what seemed to be a battle royal between Tsuna's family and a group of boys all wearing karate gis.

"Huh, looks like we're late for the party, Gokudera-san," Graciella commented lightly.

"Don't involve yourself in affairs that don't concern you, witch!" Gokudera retorted hotly before running into the fray. Graciella smiled fondly as she looked at Tsuna's family and outright laughed when she saw Lambo standing on some dude's shoulders, pulling his ears while laughing hysterically. I-pin attacked from below and kicked the dude in the balls. At least they were having fun.

Gokudera suddenly landed in a crouch facing her and smirked smugly. "Pick-Pocket Bomb!"

He was showing off. How cute. Oh, there was Yamamoto; he also seemed to be enjoying himself immensely.

"Extreme corkscrew punch!" Ryohei was here too. It did make sense since this was the Namimori boxing club. This seemed like fun. Too bad she couldn't join in. She would have liked to use the opportunity to let off some steam.

The hair at the back of her neck suddenly raised. She was being watched. Graciella casually turned from the boxing club entrance to look over her left shoulder and froze like a deer in headlights when she met a pair of steely grey eyes. It was him. He looked younger than she had seen him in years, but the look in his eyes never changed. Hibari Kyoya casually leaned against a building across the street with folded arms. Her heart thumped in her chest as her breath caught in her throat. Even knowingly walking into his territory, she somehow hadn't expected to see him so soon.

His eyes narrowed as he took in her appearance. She didn't know what he read from her face, but his head tilted slightly to the left as his brow scrunched up for a split second before smoothing out. Anyone else wouldn't have been able to tell, but whatever he saw had confused him. That was fair. Graciella was plenty confused too. This man, or boy now, she supposed, was the bane of her existence but at the same time her first kiss. She hated his guts but was self-aware enough to admit that she might be halfway in love with him. She woke up from nightmares where they were a happily married murder couple, but she thought of him when she touched herself in the dark. His voice whispering in her ear, his hot breath on her neck, and it was his heady smell she drowned in as she climaxed.

"Sorella!" Lambo shouted after spotting her, breaking the frozen state she had fallen in. She forced herself to look away from Hibari and turned to her brother. She took a shaky breath and walked into the gym, thanking the gods for giving her a reason to look away. "Have you come to watch Lambo-san kill Reborn and take over the world?" Lambo practically glowed at this, though, and his eyes misted over with tears of pride and gratitude. "Did you bring Lambo-san grape candy, sorella?"

"No, I'm afraid I left them in my other pants," she told Lambo.

"Eh? But Sorella's wearing a dress."

Graciella could feel Gokudera's gaze trying to pierce the side of her skull, judging her. Ha! The fool was trying to shame her, but the joke was on him. Graciella's father was a Greek god; she was used to family members much worse than little Lambo. Besides, he was five.

Gokudera practically twitched when she ignored his look but quickly shook it off. "Fat lot of good you were. You were completely useless."

Graciella raised her brows mockingly. "I thought you said not to get involved. Besides, you seemed to be on top of things."

"Of course," he agreed, appearing pleased with the praise. "As expected of Juudaime's right-hand man."

"Is this your girlfriend, Hayato," Bianchi asked.

Gokudera fell to the ground clutching his stomach. "Aneki," he groaned miserably.

Graciella frowned and kneeled next to Gokudera. "Are you alright?"

Gokudera only groaned louder and tried to use her as a shield when his sister got closer. Graciella never got the full story with those two, only that Gokudera suddenly got sick in the presence of his sister. "You should probably stay away," she told the pink-haired girl. "He seems to be suffering from an acute allergic reaction. Maybe from your perfume or something?"

"Aa," the girl readily agreed, stepping back. "You've found a good girlfriend, Hayato. She takes excellent care of you."

"I'm not his girlfriend," I refuted calmly while Gokudera groaned the same denial, sounding far less calm.

"Graciella Bovino," Reborn greeted, thankfully wearing his usual suit and fedora instead of the weird elephant costume. "I've been expecting you."

"Bovino?" Tsuna yelled. "Like Lambo? Wait, you've been expecting her… Reborn, don't tell me this is the same as with Gokudera?!" he yelled as his hands desperately clutched his hair.

"No," I quickly denied before Reborn could say anything. I didn't know what Tsuna meant, but I was pretty sure it wasn't what I was there for. "I'm here for Lambo."

"Guyuyuh," Lambo laughed. "Of course, sorella is here for Lambo-san. Why would she be here for you, dame-Tsuna?"

"That's right," she agreed, sending Lambo a sharp smile full of teeth, making him swallow loudly and freeze. "I'm here for Lambo, to give him a good spanking for taking off without telling his beloved famiglia where he was going."

"No," Lambo denied, shaking his head frantically. "Grandpa knew."

"Grandfather will be dead once I tell mom what happened, and you, little Lambo, won't be allowed to leave the house on your own for years to come."

"Agh," Lambo choked, tears streaming down his face. "Sorella, don't tell mother, please! She'll make Lambo-san go back to prison," he whispered, looking horrified.

"You mean school," Graciella clarified for Tsuna's sake, who looked like he could be knocked over with a feather. 'Lambo's going to jail? He's a child! Hiiiieeee! What is with these weird mafia people?!' Graciella could practically hear him think.

"Please, sorella?" Lambo begged. "Lambo-san will give you all his grape candy."

Gokudera, who seemed to have miraculously recovered from his allergic reaction at the prospect of Lambo getting a well-deserved spanking, smirked gleefully. "That's not gonna work, Aho-shi. No one wants your stupid-ass candy."

Graciella gave Lambo a long, thoughtful look, leaving him waiting in breathless anticipation. "I'll think about it," she finally said, to the shock of nearly everyone present. Lambo jumped for joy while his tail wiggled.

Tsuna looked at her incredulously, sweatdropped but stayed silent. Gokudera, on the other hand, had no qualms in making his opinion known. "I can't believe you!" he yelled, a prominent tick mark twitching on his brow. "What kind of failed Mafiosi are you? Don't you know anything about accepting proper bribes?"

"It's grape candy," Graciella explained with a shrug causing Tsuna to twitch and slowly fall over. It wasn't so much the candy as it was about Lambo's willingness to part from it. If he felt that strongly about it, she would be a failure as a sister if she didn't take that into account.

"But Reborn, why did you say you were expecting her?" Tuna asked, appearing to have calmed down. She forgot how much fun it was to watch Tsuna react to the world around him. He got so worked up over everything; it was hilarious.

"Ah. Graciella suffers from what we in the maffia world call a sibling complex," Reborn explained. He was suddenly dressed like a professor in lecture mode. How did he keep doing that? Perhaps he had a secondary mist flame, but Graciella hadn't sensed anything. She was very good at seeing through the mist, ironically enough, in both her lives.

"If by brother complex you mean that I was worried about my little brother illegally traveling to a different continent to go kill the world's greatest hitman, so I decided to follow him, then sure, let's go with that," she agreed casually.

"That's exactly what I meant," Reborn agreed, somehow dressed in his usual clothes. One of these days, Graciella was going to catch him in the act.

"How do you know Reborn, Bovino-san?" Tsuna asked.

"I met him a while back. He was trying to set me up with the Cavallone decimo," Graciella explained, unable to keep the smirk off her face. That entire situation had not gone the way Reborn had expected it to go. Her cousin Vincenzo, who was aunt Ottavia's second-born son and had a cloud flame just like his father, had laughed himself silly once he heard the story. Vincenzo, above almost everyone in her immediate family, understood her desire to remain a free element.

"Dino-san?" Tsuna exclaimed. "Reborn was playing matchmaker?"

"My Reborn has always been an agent of love," Gokudera's sister said dreamily. She looked like she was visiting another plane of existence.

"Love had very little to do with it, I assure you," Graciella grunted as she stood supporting a still weak-looking Gokudera.

"Graciella Bovino would make an excellent addition to your family, dame-Tsuna. You could use someone with her electric personality." Reborn jumped on Tsuna's head, knocking him to the ground before stepping in front of him. He gave Tsuna a scary look after an intense staredown that left Tsuna sweating bullets. "Recruit her, or else," Reborn threatened.

Gokudera seeing this and the flash of fear that crossed his Juudaime's face, turned to Graciella. "Oi, wench, join the Juudaime's family," he demanded.

She walked Gokudera towards Yamamoto, who looked at her approach with a puzzled smile that cleared up when she handed off the responsibility of Gokudera to him.

She turned to Lambo, who, at a gesture from her, jumped into her arms with a happy cry of, "Sorella, I missed you."

She gave a small farewell nod to Tsuna before heading towards the door. "Hey, wait," Gokudera yelled. "Are you deaf? I told you to join Juudaime's family."

Graciella continued walking and turned back to look at Gokudera once she reached the door opening. "No thanks," she declined before walking out of the gym.

"You failed to recruit another member of your family, dame-Tsuna."

"Hiiiiieeeee! Wait, Reborn!"

"Take your punishment like a man, dame-Tsuna."

"Family?! Is someone going to extremely explain?!" she heard Ryohei yell before she was completely out of hearing range.

'Just like old times,' Graciella thought with a small but pleased smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to re-discover my love for writing. I can't write anything good for EotH, so I decided to write some random shit. It turned into this. I don't know if it's going somewhere, but I figured I'd publish and see what you think.
> 
> This Thalia is from a reality where she declined to join the hunters of Artemis. Bianca survived and took Zoe's place as lieutenant. Thalia grew up alongside Percy and Nico until her death.
> 
> Let me know what you think? I could use the feedback.


End file.
